The Wolf and The Oncoming Storm
by TheWolfAndTheRose99-2
Summary: sequel to RETURN OF THE WOLF which I highly recommend you read first. Rose x 11 Family fluff fic. Includes Amy and Rory because aw. Also Jack.
1. Days He'll Never Forget

Chapter One

_Eleven years down the line_

"Nope, nope, no way." The Doctor said, as Erin walked into the console room in a short dress and heels, with a cropped leather jacket. Rose just laughed, and fixed her hair in the TARDIS monitor.

"Oh what's wrong with this," Erin sighed

"Way too short, no way you're going anywhere in _that_" The Doctor said adamantly

Erin sighed and turned to her mother "Mum," she said "Will you please explain to dad, that if I'm going to infiltrate this Moraxian government party with you, I have to look, _and dress_ the part," she span slightly, pulling at the hem of the admittedly short dress. "Anyway, _this_ is the fashion on Moraxa in the 51st century"

"That's what I'm bloody worried about Erin. 51st century, that's where Jack's from! That's where they make mini Jack's! You're only fifteen, you can't end up with a Jack, I wouldn't be able to live with myself" The Doctor said

Rose chucked again, and turned to smile at her daughter. "Sweetheart, you and I both know the rule. We let the TARDIS have the deciding vote when me and your dad can't agree." She said

The Doctor sighed involuntarily. "Which seems to be a lot," he added

"Oi you, you made this rule," Rose said, giving him a light shove, "So TARDIS, what do you think?" she asked.

Erin crossed her fingers and they turned to the monitor. Suddenly what they all knew as Gallifreyan for 'YES' appeared on the screen. Rose and Erin grinned and hi fived, whilst The Doctor held his head in his hands. "Honestly, the TARDIS is always bloody against me with these things, alright – although I'm definitely not happy, what TARDIS says goes." He rolled his eyes "Now Rose, help me with these cufflinks will you," he asked, fumbling around at his wrists. Rose just laughed at him, flailing about.

"Honestly it's like having three children round here sometimes," Rose sighed, as she grabbed The Doctor's hands and began to fix the cuffs on his 'tux of doom' "Speaking of children Erin, did the vortex manipulator take you and Hayley to uncle Jack's alright?"

"Yeah it was fine, a bit bumpy but yeah she's ok there, I told her we'll be back by morning," she walked over to the console and sat in the jump seat, "that's _if_ dad gets the co-ordinates right and doesn't leave her like he left me at uncle Rory and aunt Amy's for a week when I was six!"

"Oi! You can blame your mother for that one, she was distracting me when I was trying to fly!" The Doctor grumbled, walking over to the console

"Oh please spare me the details," Erin mocked

"Alright you two, give it a rest! Honestly doctor, you can handle hundreds of thousands of daleks but one teenage girl has got you in your place!" Rose joked

"I'd take a hundred thousand daleks any day" The Doctor mumbled under his breath

"Oh what was that?" Rose asked sarcastically

"Just that I love you all more than anything," The Doctor said with a grin

"Now that's what I thought" Rose said with a sweet smile, giving The Doctor a light kiss on the cheek. The Doctor smiled and then jumped out of his seat, and stood by the console. Soon enough Erin and Rose stood around the other sides and The Doctor asked "You ready?"

Rose and Erin exchanged a look, before smiling and Erin whispered, "Allons-y"

TheWolfAndTheRose99-2

Even though he didn't like to admit it, The Doctor really did love life as a family.

He loved watching his two daughters grow up in front of his very eyes.

He loved teaching his daughters all the knowledge a Time Lord should know.

He loved living in the TARDIS, parked in Rose's old flat in the Powell Estates, which they had bought

He loved arguing with Erin over clothes, and shoes and boys

He loved stargazing at night with Hayley

He loved watching his daughters come back with record results at their schools on earth, with a little help from time travel and their enhanced genetics

He loved adventuring on weekends

He loved visiting Amy, Rory, Melody & Bradley

He loved Visiting Jack and the torchwood team

He loved all of these things, but most of all he loved Rose.

Since the day that they had re-united on bad wolf bay, she had grown so much as a person. She had become a fantastic mother, whilst being a defender of the earth at the same time, and even though she wasn't the same pink and yellow human that had waked through those TARDIS doors for the first time so many years ago deep down, Rose was still _Rose._ She was still compassionate and kind and loving, even if she had gotten a bit tougher, and her eyes a little harder, and The Doctor loved her for it.

He watched her as she sat in the garden, talking to Amy and Rory, watching Hayley and Bradley play together in the sunshine of the happy June day, and The Doctor reflected on how domestic his life had truly become. He wasn't supposed to like it, but he really did. After the time war, after Gallifrey fell, The Doctor vowed never to have children, or relationships or any kind of family at all, but all that had changed when he met Rose. He loved her, straight away. And not a schoolgirl crush kind, or a famous person on your bedroom wall kind either- it was the unconditional kind. He would literally do anything for her, no matter what. He smiled as he stood in the doorway of the garden, listening to Melody and Erin natter on about bands and celebrities upstairs, and then smiled looking down at the wedding band that sparkled on his hand. He smiled when he remembered the night he proposed to Rose.

_Tonight, she was going to do it. She was going to tell him she was pregnant. He had obviously guessed something was up because he had promised to take her to a fancy dinner under the stars on the fourth moon of Pooshe- so he must have known something was wrong. She was excited that she was pregnant, as children were something that she had always kind of wanted, but she didn't know how The Doctor would react, so as she sat in front of her dressing room mirror, giving her hair a final spray, and slipping on her heels- she took a deep breath, and thought of the possible worst case scenario. He could kick her out of the TARDIS, but she could go anywhere. She could go to Jack, or Amy and Rory, or mickey even. And then she could get some cash together, and go travelling, yeah. Travel. But the thought of travel without the man that she loved nearly had her crying mascara all down her freshly made up face._

_The Doctor, in the console rom, was equally worried. He had dug out the old 'tux of doom' and hoped that no doom would come from tonight. He went inside his pocket and pulled out the box, it was a TARDIS blue colour, and was velvet, and inside was a shining silver ring with a rock on it. Inside the jewel was a tiny galaxy of all sorts of unknown life, and worlds. It had taken him a lot to get hold of it, but he wanted the best for his Rose. Always the best for her. He worried a lot that she would say no, and then she would probably leave. And he would have to carry on travelling, alone. But he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind quickly when she entered. He gasped slightly- she truly was the most beautiful thing in this universe, and all others._

_They had a nice meal, and then lay on The Doctor's jacket under the stars, just staring up._

"_There's something I want to ask you," The Doctor said, turning to face Rose_

"_There's something I want to tell you," she said at the same time, turning to him_

"_You first?" they both said, unsure, in unison._

"_Alright, at the same time then, we seem to be good at that," Rose said_

"_Alright." Said The Doctor smiling "On the count of three." He reached into his back pocket for the box_

"_One. Two. Three"_

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_I'm pregnant"_

_Then they both stared at each other, for a long time. The stars twinkled in the air, and everything grew silent until eventually they both just laughed, and she let him slip the ring on her finger and he kissed her belly, and then they lay together looking up at the stars, talking about all of the far distant places that they were going to take their impossible time child._

The Doctor definitely had that listed as one of his favourite days. In a universe where he could jump from any random Thursday's to Saturday's to boring Sunday's, that was one day that he would never have to revisit. Because the feeling of that moment was still there, inside of him. That day was up there with the day they met, the day Rose took in the time vortex, the day they were separated, the day they were reunited, the day that Erin was born, the day they got married, the day Rose told him she was pregnant again and the day that Hayley was born. Those were _their_ days.

And then there were the days for the family. The first adventures, the girls first days at school and the days spent teaching them himself, and the days that were yet to come.

Amy noticed him leaning half inside, half out, and left Rory and Rose to chat and went up to The Doctor.

"What's got you so deep in thought doctor?" she asked

The Doctor just smiled. Amy was no longer the little girl that he had left in the garden, and she was no longer the kind-of innocent kissogram that he had asked to travel with him. He eyes were a little older, and there were slight lines developing by her eyes, even though he never pointed them out- for fear of his next regenerations- and he saw the innocence lost from her face, that had been replaced with maturity.

"I'm just thinking about this, life, who ever thought that me The Doctor would end up with a wife and kids again."

"I did," said Amy

"Really?" The Doctor asked

"Yeah. That day that you and Rose were re-united, I thought _they will make an amazing married couple_ and then in the hospital when I saw you holding Melody together, I just knew that you would be parents. In that moment, me and Rory knew it couldn't be far away." She said, and The Doctor just smiled "although, it took you a while to ask her to marry you!" she added with a laugh

"Oh yeah," The Doctor said with a smile "do you remember our wedding Amy?" he asked

"Of course I do, it was beautiful, even though it had its fair share of disaster, it ended up perfect"

"Yeah, it was wasn't it?"

_Once they had gotten engaged, it was a decision of getting married before or after Erin was born. They decided, that The Doctor was usually late for things anyway, and that they would wait until their daughter was there to witness it. So they went through Rose's pregnancy, which had its ups and downs, and then finally set a date when Erin was about 9 months. Being a time lord baby, she had already mastered walking and had good speech. _

_When they told their close friends about it, everyone went into wedding plan crazy mode. Amy, Martha and Sarah-Jane were Rose's bridesmaids, and The Doctor hardly ever saw his bride to be, because she was always being dragged out for cocktails and 'wedding talk' which he tried his best to avoid. So he spent the time Rose was away, hanging about with Jack, Rory, Mickey and the kids. Rory had Melody, The Doctor had Erin and Mickey had his and Martha's son James with him a lot, so they often just sat the kids together in front of some cbeebies mush whilst they chatted and laughed and messed about. _

_The Doctor chose Jack as his best man, and that's when Jack managed to convince him to have a bachelor party, or 'stag do' as Rory and Mickey called it. After a lot of nagging, they managed to convince The Doctor, as long as there was no cheesy t-shirts with his and Rose's faces on like at Rory's and no girls that he didn't know in hardly any clothes jumping out of, because he honestly didn't understand what the point of them were. Mickey was prepared to explain to him, but Rory quickly stopped him, as not to pollute The Doctor's 'innocent' mind._

_So when the day in question came about, Jack took The Doctor, mickey and Rory out to some bar that he knew in the 49__th__ century, __where there __were always free drinks__ for bachelor parties, and more importantly, free drinks if you were Jack Harkness. The Doctor remembered walking into the bar with them, and straight away Jack giving them shots of hyper-vodka, and then the rest is just a blur because next thing they knew they woke up back in London asleep in the cabinet room inside number ten, where they got a pretty bad scolding from the __department__ of home security, which was funny._

_All The Doctor knew about Rose's 'hen do' is that unspeakable things involving toothpaste, gelo shots, and a Leonardo decaprio cardboard cut-out happened that would only make him doubt her innocence. To which he chuckled that she was definitely not innocent and Amy threatened to throw cold water over them both._

_When it finally got around to the wedding, The Doctor was close to breaking point at not have seen Rose or Erin all day, which distressed him to no end. He fiddled with his stupid cuffs for ages, before Jack helped him and managed to calm him down._

"_You're going to be fine, ok? This is the best day of your life doc, remember that."_

_And that was possibly the wrongest conclusion._

_For starters, they got married at Christmas, and totally forgot about the robot Santa's, who tried to kidnap Rose. And then torchwood went and hunted them down, but they still got to the ceremony in one piece, and Rose's dress was still perfectly okay, thank god._

_And they got through, the ceremony they did, until suddenly Rose's ex-boyfriend before mickey, Jimmy Stones showed up just as about The Doctor was about to say his vows to her, clearly off his head- trying to win Rose back. When Jack told him to get lost, he got angry and lurched for Rose, shouting "If you're not going to give her to me, I'll take her myself!" To which Rose just laughed in his face because of how badly he had treated her and what a bad place she was in now, compared to how happy she was now. _

_And then he tried to get violent, and he tried to grab Rose, and hurt her. Sarah Jane held tightly onto Erin, and the whole wedding parties eyes darkened. The Doctor turned and grabbed him before Jack, Rory, mickey, Amy or Martha got to him a slit his throat. He may have looked scrawny, but The Doctor was relatively strong as he held jimmy up (who was at least several inches taller than The Doctor) by the collar against the walls, and possibly said the most beautiful words that Rose had ever heard._

"_Listen here Jimmy, and listen __well__. Rose is happy, without you. She has __**me**__ and do you know how many times pathetic __**idiots**__ like you have tried to tear us apart? And we've stopped them __every time__. Because __**jimmy**__ whether you like it or not, __**Rose doesn't love you**__. If she even loved you a fraction of how much she did, you would be the luckiest man on this planet because Rose Marion Tyler is the most loving, compassionate person I have ever met in all my years. She is so beautifu__l, inside and out,__ and I will not have you __**poison**__ her. I used to feel sorry for people like you jimmy, people with one view on the world in front of them and who couldn't see anything els__e but their own front yard__, but then I got older, and worse I got clever, too clever and I lost all of my mercy for people like __**you**__. With the small scrap of decency I __have left concerning __you, __**I**__**pity you.**__ You hurt my Rose, and because of that you lost her, which is the biggest mistake of your life that you will never forget. Because sometimes __you're__ little human brain might start to wonder what it would be like if it was __**you**__ she was marrying, if that was she was marrying, if that was __**your**__ baby in her arms, or if that __was what your life was. And do you know what the scariest thing is jimmy? __**It could have been**__. But you didn't appreciate her for the beautiful person she is. She is the most exquisite being in the whole of reality itself and she makes me who I am. If I had never had met her, and this was a confrontation between just me and you, I would've killed you by now. Because that's what I was jimmy, a __**murderer**__. __**Everybody died because of me**__ but she helped me forget. She helped me get through it. And I could never stop loving her. I think I would have to stop breathing before I could manage not to love her. She is literally my everything, and she doesn't need you. I don't ever want to see your face again jimmy. If you see us in a restaurant, go eat somewhere else. You see us __walking down the street with our__ beautiful __daughter;__ you cross over and stay away, because you don't even deserve our acknowledgement. Because now Jimmy I am angry, and you do not want to see how the rest of this conversation turns out. So get lost" He slowly let jimmy go, who was choked up and couldn't get his words straight "Have you got that?" The Doctor whispered, staring him in the eye._

"_Yes, sir, sorry, erm, sir, doctor, sir, I'll – I'll go. I'm sorry for spoiling your day." Jimmy stuttered, before turning and fleeing. Rose immediately ran to The Doctor's side and hugged him tightly. He gently wiped away her tears, and then the slightly stunned vicar, stood at the altar and simply said._

"_I now pronounce you man and wife… you may now, erm kiss the bride"_

"_Perfect," said The Doctor with a sudden switch to a cheerful smile "but one more thing-"_

_He leant by Rose's ear, and quietly whispered something to her. The word made her insides ignite, and she was sure that she knew what it was._

"_There you go Rose, I told you my name," The Doctor said with a smile "Keep it on the down low though would ya?" he joked, leaning into her face, their nose's touching. Rose just grinned "So doctor, are you gonna kiss me then or what," she asked_

"_Quite right too,"_

_And then they kissed. For a long time. And when they looked up, everyone seemed to be crying, but it was okay. It was happy crying. The Doctor could do happy crying._

"It's funny," The Doctor said "I had my vows all written out, about how Rose was everything to me, and how much I loved her, but they weren't as good as what I said to jimmy. That was raw emotion that was from my hearts."

"It still gives me shivers when I think about it," said Amy "Although, he did take your advice. Remember a few years back we were out with the kids, I think Bradley and Hayley were only tiny, and he was walking down the high-street. And he saw us, and immediately turned the other way. What you said left an impact on him"

"Yeah it did didn't it." The doctor sighed happily, and then checked it watch "Ten thirty, time for us to head off then." He said with a smile. Rose had already gotten up with Rory and was heading over, with Bradley and Hayley behind them.

"It's getting late sweetheart, probably time we headed home" The Doctor said to Rose

"Yeah, sounds like a plan" she said with a smile and took his hand.

They called Erin, and she came running down the stairs with melody and they all left, heading back to the TARDIS which was down the street. "See ya later pond's" The Doctor called, and Amy and Rory said their goodbyes, before shutting their TARDIS blue door, and leaving The Doctor and his family to walk down the street, into the blue box they called home.

_**So yeah I went for the sequel because yay.**_

_**Updates will probably not be very specific, because I have been abandoning Journeys End Alt! for a while, but yeah. If you haven't read RETURN OF THE WOLF, read that first, it will be easier to follow this story. And also check out my current other story The Other Way Around about The Doctor and his O/C companion Scarlett Cooper. I try I really do, but never end up with many reviews/faves because it's an O/C story but pretty pwease, give it a chance. I'm working on chapter two at the moment for that and this and sorry this chapter was so bloody long, but I just wanted to get off to a good start.**_

_**Much love**_

_** TheWolfAndTheRose99-2 **_


	2. Best Friends

Upon entering the TARDIS, erin immediately headed off to her bedroom, leaving the rest of her family bickering about who to visit tomorrow. The TARDIS often made it easy for her to find her way arund, and she was pretty sure she almost knew it as well as her dad, after all- she had been roaming the halls since she was old enough to toddle.

At the end of the second corridor she turned down, she found the door to her bedroom. It was a simple white wooden door, and still had the carving of her Gallifreyan name that her father had put onto the door the day that she was born. She smiled at the thought of him doing so, excited to have his first daughter since Gallifrey.

He had often told her and Hayley stories of Gallifrey, and the war and how he ended it, and that was when she realised what a true hero her father really was to her. Sure they would bicker and argue, but she did look up to him. His name was seared into the stars and almost every civilisation had some sort of urban ledgened about him, and he promised that she would too.

She entered her room and kicked her grey converse off into the corner, before walking over to the printer. She quickly plugged in her phone from the 65th century , which had been a present for her 12th birthday, into the printer and printed out the photo that she had taken of her and Melody. Then she pulled open a drawer and picked up an old battered TARDIS blue velver scrapbook, that had BEST FRIENDS written on it in golden swirly writing. She flicked through the pages and laughed softly, as she practically watched herself and melody grow up in front of her eyes.

Her father had always taken them all out on adventures, from the moment that she could toddle, and they would often dress her and melody up, to help them blend in wth the crowd a bit more. There were photos of them in big tudor dresses, ringed futuristic shirts, beach clothes, and tacky outfits from what they could only assume was from the 1990's. each photo had a small caption underneath it, of what had happened that day.

Sure just visiting melody wasn't really an adventure, but she wanted to remember these days forever. She grew at a normal rate, for now, but after her first regeneration she could be any age. And she knew that she would outlive Melody, which was sad, because Melody was truly like a sister to her, but she had the scrap book. So that, even when Melody was gone, she would always have the memories fresh. She slotted the picture in an empty slot, and wrote 'Visiting the Pond's' underneath in fancy calligraphy her dad had taught her.

She slipped the book back into the drawer, and grabbed her phone and shoved it into her pocket. She knew that she probably had about half an hour to kill before her mum or dad took them to Uncle Mickey and Aunt Martha's, or Uncle Jack's- whichever they decided on – so she flopped back on her bed and switched the TV on. They may have had 1000000's of channels, but usually there was hardly anything really interesting on. She ended up half paying attention to a soap opera from the year 3024, and half paying attention to the science homework that she had due when she went back to school.

_**So yeah**__** be warned, that this story is probably going to be mostly short chapters like this. Once the plot I'm thinking of maybe picks up they will probably be longer, but I have more flashback ideas atm. I'll try and update as often as possible, but my creativity is very selective of when it decides to pop in. **_


	3. Sisters

"Erin," Hayley called skipping down the hallway towards her sister's room looking around for the white door with the carvings on it. Hayley's father had taught her some Gallifreyan, and she could read her and her sisters names, as well as a few short sentences.

She came to the door and knocked three times, and then stood outside and waited. And waited. And waited. And then waited some more, until she could sense that her parents were getting impatient, so she knocked again, and called "Erin, we're going to Uncle Jack's come on! You know how impatient dad is."

But there was no answer.

So Hayley took a breath and hoped that her sister wouldn't totally kill her, and entered the room. And she was shocked by what she saw.

Erin was sitting on her bed, right in the middle with the TV blaring on full volume but she wasn't watching it. She was sitting on her bed, looking down at a book that Erin hadn't seen before. And there was something else Hayley hadn't seen before. Erin was crying. She was turning through the pages of the scrapbook, with pictures of her and melody in and she was sobbing. She hardly noticed Hayley enter the room, before she stepped over to the bed, and hesitantly asked "Erin?"

And Erin looked up at her baby sister, with her darker blue eyes as opposed to Erin's lighter ones, and her darker blonde hair, that only came down to her shoulders instead of Erin's platinum locks that fell to her waist and she looked at her facial expression, which looked concerned. So Erin quickly wiped her eyes, and looked up at her and quickly sniffed and smiled.

"Hey there buttercup," she said, trying not to let her voice sound shaky

"Hey," Hayley said quietly "You gonna tell me why you're so sad?"

"Sad? What I'm not, I'm not sad… thee are tears of joy at how excited I am about the trip to Riccina next month" She said, with a teary smile

"No you're not," Hayley said with a slight laugh "Is it about Melody? Did you two have a fight?"

Erin shook her head, and sniffed again "No we, we didn't fight it's just… were both getting older so quickly and soon enough, I'll regenerate and I might be a totally different age to her and we won't be friends anymore. And even if we are, one day I'll lose her.

Hayley looked sympathetically at her sister, and sat down on the bed beside her. "Erin, we're time lords. One day we're going to lose everyone. Melody and Bradley and Amy and Rory and everyone else, and then one day we'll lose mum and dad too. But do you know what?" she asked, turning her sisters face to look her in the eye.

"What?" Erin asked, quietly

"We will always have each other. Okay?"

Erin smiled, and hugged her sister tightly, stroking her hair gently.

"You're so grown up, you know that?"

"Yeah, it kinda comes with the territory" Hayley chuckled hugging back tighter.

And they sat like that for a little while, and didn't notice The Doctor and Rose come up to the door and throw it open giggling about goodness knows what

"Come on girls, Jack's waiting" The Doctor called, but Erin and Hayley ignored him, still locked in embrace.

"Rose they're hugging, what does that mean?" The Doctor asked, turning to Rose who was beaming

"It means their bonding as sisters, wow how cute is that." Rose said, wafting her eyes.

The Doctor just rolled his eyes, "Women, I'll never understand you. I'll be in the console room" he said, backing out and hurrying off.

Rose just smiled up at her girls, who she was very proud of and felt that warmth inside her that only came with intense emotion. She coughed slightly and Erin and Hayley looked up, and released each other. Erin sniffed and wiped her eyes, and Hayley bounded off the bed walking off towards her mother. "Are we at uncle Jack's yet?" she asked Rose, who looked slightly confused at the sudden change of emotion.

"Erm... yeah I think so, go and ask dad he's in the console room"

"You're so bloody impatient," Erin scoffed, looking in the mirror and putting more mascara on.

"Whatever princess" Hayley said walking out.

Rose rolled her eyes, giving up on the moment and walked out after her, not noticing the smile Erin had on her face as she looked into the mirror, and smiled at a picture on her dresser of her, age four holding her newborn sister, beaming up at the camera.

She was going to be okay. She had her sister.


	4. Honeymoon

Chapter Four:

Rose and The Doctor were in the console room that night, having sent Erin and Hayley off to bed, because they had school in the morning. When Erin started primary school, she had insisted on not going to the primary school five minuets from the estate, but going to the primary school that Melody went to in London. And of course, five-year-old Erin being five-year-old Erin got her own way. The same thing happened when she went to secondary school, and eleven-year-old Erin had insisted that she just had to go to school with Melody, and Hayley followed. So in the mornings the doctor had to make sure that he got them to the right co-ordinates, and not doing anything stupid like showing up for school a week late (again).

So every night, he would pre-set the co-ordinates and then sit up with Rose. Because they were time lords (or part time lord, in Rose's case) neither of them really needed that much sleep, the girls need about five hours a night, still being young- but The Doctor and Rose could manage on only about two or three a night, and some nights they didn't go to bed at all. They would sit up chatting in the library, cups of tea in hand; chatting about rubbish and moaning about what arguments the girls were having this week, or what places to take them to next.

"We should take them to Barcelona! We haven't been there since our honeymoon, which was bout fourteen years ago!" The Doctor said, propping his feet up on the coffee table. Rose set her mug down, and lay back on the sofa, her head in his lap. His hands absentmindedly started to run through her long golden hair. He liked it long.

"Oh yeah, Barcelona- why haven't we been in so long? I love Barcelona." She said, gazing up at him.

"The dogs with no noses," he mused

"And the purple grass," she added

"We did have fun on our honeymoon, didn't we?"

"Yeah," she said "We did."

And they both drifted off to sleep there, with memories of the time they spent out there.

"_Okay, just remember if she starts taking things apart, just take them off of her," Rose said as she stood at the door of Amy and Rory's house, next to the doctor. They were about to head off to Barcelona, and they were leaving Erin with them._

"_Yes, yes we will" Rory said _

"_And, if she can't get to sleep, her favourite book is in the bag" The Doctor said_

"_Alright that's it, go away on your honeymoon you two!" Amy exclaimed "She'll be fine! We'll see you in about a week, okay?"_

"_Okay, okay, we're going. Thanks guys!" Rose said, begging to head out of the gates._

"_Any sign of aliens/the end of the world, call us okay?" the doctor called out as they headed across the street to the TARDIS._

"_We can assure you; we will be the first ones you call" Rory laughed "Now go, before we personally drag you to the TARDIS!"_

"_Alright, thanks again guys" Rose called with a wave goodbye._

"_See you!"  
_

_oOo_

_Luckily the doctor got the co-ordinates right, and they landed in the right year on the right planet, Barcelona, for their reservations. The hotel was a very tall tower block, and was very modern looking. The only difference from probably a sleek New York tower block was the fact that it was a rich, Cadburys purple._

"_There are a lot of purple things here" Rose said, as they came to the hotel._

"_Oh yes, purple is their national colour- everything's purple!" The Doctor said "The grass, the sand, the sea, the buildings. Everything apart from the people," he gestured around him at the yellowish people "and the dogs."_

_Suddenly a black dog, with no nose, bounded towards them and completely knocked the doctor down, panting happily and wagging his tail. "Hercules!" The Doctor exclaimed, patting the dog on the head and getting up, brushing his clothes down._

"_Who's this then?" Rose said, stroking the dog, which nuzzled into her touch._

"_Well, a few years ago when I came here with Amy, we found Hercules as a pup all abandoned and lonely so I took him in and looked after him, whilst solving an alien problem here. But obviously I couldn't take him travelling with me much to Amy's dismay, so we left him here with a nice couple, Tansh and Plor- who I assume must be very near."_

"_Doctor," said a voice from behind them. The Doctor and Rose turned around and The Doctor smiled, greeting his two old friends. "Tansh, Plor, great to see you, how long has it been?!"_

"_About four years," the taller alien said who Rose assumed to be Tansh._

"_Ah, too long, too long. Anyways guys, this is my wife of two days- Rose Tyler!" The Doctor exclaimed, turning to Rose. Rose outstretched her hand, and was a little dazed when both Tansh and Plor placed it against their foreheads. "National custom to newcomers" The Doctor whispered._

"_Lovely to meet you," Rose grinned._

"_We must catch up doctor, come for dinner tonight? Plor asked._

"_Of course of course! We'll be there around eight!" the doctor said smiling broadly. Tansh and Plor bit their farewells, and the doctor and Rose headed to the check in desk. They checked in and a bellboy took their bags up to their room, and they strolled behind hand in hand as The Doctor babbled about his last visit here._

"_So the Zygons were wreaking havoc, and poor little Hercules just got caught in the middle, and hurt his leg, so Amy and I just had to rescue him!" Rose nodded along with his story, but was only paying half attention. She was still settling into the fact that she and the doctor were married, something she had dreamed about since she was a naïve 19 year old. It was weird, but amazing at the same time._

"_Rose, Rose are you listening?" The Doctor asked after she was silent for a little while._

"_What, yeah yeah, Zygons right?"_

_The doctor just laughed "its okay, I won't bore you anymore. Let's head into our room and check it out, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."_

_And then Rose stepped into the most beautiful room she had ever seen in her life. It had marble flooring, with marble pillars everywhere. There was a king sized royal-looking bed, with satin red bed sheets and fluffy white pillows. There was a huge plasma TV, a walk in wardrobe and a giant bathroom through a corridor with the biggest Jacuzzi bathtub Rose had ever seen. _

"_It's beautiful" she sighed._


End file.
